


Loki's mistress

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71





	Loki's mistress

Loki's mistress

By: L.R. Bare

 

Gabriel/Rene Loki/Rene

 

The first time Rene met Loki she was smitten. Loki was a charmer. He had 

a mobster vibe going. She loved how he treated her mostly. He looked very good in 

Them suits of his. His brownish hair with gold highlights. She loved how intense 

his golden eyes were when he looked at her at first. 

 

Truth be told though he was a player. She knew that. That he cheated on her. She 

also knew that too. He had a few wives. All his kind did and he was just wanting 

one more to add to his collection. When his fight with his father got him in a 

pickle he was bailed out by an archangel. 

 

Gabriel looked just like Loki. He was less serious and more fun. He would light 

up a room when he came in it. Rene was smitten with Gabriel too now. He looked just 

like Loki but was less serious. Rene resisted Gabriel at first. 

 

Loki would go on business trips. Which she knew were holidays away. She knew he 

was living it up with alot of women. He was the Trickster. And with Loki teaching 

Gabriel to be just like him she knew she could not trust either of them. 

 

She was alone in the compound or so she thought she was. She had on her nightgown 

with her robe. She flipped on the tv and sat down to enjoy her shows. 

 

Then she heard someone clear his throat behind her. She turned around to see 

Gabriel. Gabriel smiled. 

 

"May I join you mame?" Gabriel asked

 

Rene nodded then inquired "Why did you not go with Loki? " 

 

Gabriel smiled then his eyebrow went up. "I wanted to talk to you" He said 

 

Rene sighed "You know you are playing a dangerous game right? Plus aren't you 

dating Kali?" She asked

 

Gabriel was looking at Rene . He had been obsessed with her since he met her. He 

loved redheads. He wanted to touch her sooo bad. Plus there was something that made 

him attracted to her. He could not put his finger on it. And yes he knew Loki would 

him. Even though Loki had a few main girls. 

 

"It is over with her. Plus you know I have this thing for you." Gabriel said 

coming closer to her. He pulled her on his lap. And kissed her passionately. At 

first she resisted him. Then she gave in and kissed him back. His tongue slipped 

inside her mouth and she moaned. He snapped his fingers and she was laying on his 

bed in his studio. Gabriel kissed down her neck. Rene's fingers went into his hair. 

She felt herself drifting. She felt drunk with desire. 

 

Gabriel snapped off their clothes. Rene felt a draft and noticed she was naked. 

She looked up at him as he continued to kiss down her body. His tongue licked and 

his teeth bite at her nipples the sensation was too much for her. His fingers went 

into her slowly as He nibbled. His mouth got more hungry and he kissed his way 

down. His tongue found her core and he licked and sucked until Rene begged him to 

enter her. Gabriel put her on top of him and grabbed her ass and slid into her 

moist core. They both moaned. He captured her mouth as they worked into each 

other. Both building to their climax together. Gabriel felt himself going over the 

edge. He felt her come and then he lost his composure and let go. 

 

Afterward they talked about how they had been both attracted to each other. They 

knew they would have to keep it from Loki. Gabriel also knew he would have to 

disappear. So they made a plan and Rene disappeared first. 

 

Loki asked Gabriel if he knew where she was. Gabriel lied. Loki was not dumb 

though. He knew something was going on before Rene disappeared. He had told Gabriel 

the consequences of crossing him. 

 

The plan was that Gabriel would fake his death. Then he would meet her. Everything 

played out well until he went to meet her and she was not there. He panicked and 

went to get help from Loki but Loki had already seen this coming. He had went to 

Rene and told her he knew about her and Gabriel. Gabriel had died for real this 

time. So he took her home and had her stay at the compound. Then he went to Vegas 

and Gabriel fell right into his trap. 

 

Gabriel went to Loki straight away asking him about Rene. Loki told him that Rene 

killed herself because she heard Gabriel had died. 

 

"I am sorry my friend I know and knew that you two were in love." Loki said 

 

"Wait you are not mad?" Gabriel asked

 

Loki said "no she was just one of my many many girls. My friend enjoy yourself get 

over her. " but Loki was furious . He started loving her again when he found out 

that Gabriel and her loved each other. 

 

Loki and his boys and Gabriel would tear up the town. And indulge in women and 

drink. Gabriel was drowning his sorrow. 

 

One night he awoke to them all in his bedroom looking at him madly. As they took 

him to Asmodeus. Loki whispered in his ear. 

 

"This is for my father, Your betrayal and yes Rene. No one takes what is mine." Loki said

 

Then he lied and told him he killed her. Gabriel felt broken and was imprisoned 8 long years. 

 

He did escape one time but Metatron out to do his plan then returned him back to Asmodeus. 

 

When Ketch freed him and the boys and Castiel helped him. He then seeked revenge. 

 

*******************************************************

 

While Gabriel was imprisoned. Rene went into a daze. At first she mourned then when 

Loki came back he acted more fun loving. Hell he even gave up all his chicks for 

her. 

 

Loki got down on one knee one day and proposed. Rene had fallen in love with him 

over time. So she accepted. They had a daughter together. Which made Loki happy. 

He had all sons with his other wives. 

 

Things were all good until one day Loki came up to her and said that he had to go 

on a mission. Rene wished him luck. 

 

Loki knew Gabriel might kill him but he still would not let Gabriel know Rene was 

alive. He loved her. So when Gabriel killed him. With his dying breath he said "You 

still did not get to do what you wanted. I lied" Then he died. 

 

Gabriel wondered what he meant. And kept asking him what he meant but it was too 

late Loki was dead and he took whatever secret to the grave. 

 

___________________________________________________

 

Meanwhile in the Empty a few months back when Castiel had talked to a weird 

presence. What Castiel did not know is that he had a hitchhiker on him when he 

left. 

 

This hitchhiker got out and found a new vessel. 

 

Billy had been busy being Death. She actually loved the job. She came back and 

found her chair turned around.

 

Billy cleared her throat. "Whoever you are you got two seconds before I blast you into the next life." Billy said

 

"Wow you have taken on my job real well Billy" Death said turning the chair around. 

 

"How how did you come back?" Billy asked

 

"Yeah you can not kill me. Yeah I know you tried but I got out of the empty. 

Actually I helped someone out of the empty to get out. And now you know I am taking 

back what is mine. " Death said 

 

"Yes of course " Billy said but Death saw her look of disappointment. 

 

"I know what you did Billy. I know that I do not die. My many vessels have died but 

I am Death and I am an entity." Death said 

 

Billy was shaking at this point. "What will you do to me my boss." Billy said but 

she was not a weakling. he knew that. 

 

"It is ok. Well not really but I need days off too. And you do not have to let 

anyone know I am back. I will stay here and you can do almost all the big duties. I 

do not want the Winchesters to know I am back. They do not need too." Death said 

 

"You planning revenge?" Billy asked

 

"No I am a man that is patient. I will take them when The time has come. And I will 

definitely take their mother. She should not have come back." Death said 

 

So now Billy and Death had a plan. So Billy left and Death looked up when he felt 

the other man's presence. 

 

"You know old friend I was going to help you out." God said pouring himself a 

drink. Then he snapped his fingers and Death had all his favorite foods in front of 

him.

 

"Thank you for that. But yeah you got other issues. I see Gabriel is back. And 

where is the real Michael?" Death asked. 

 

God looked ashamed. "Yes that is something I need to address." God said

 

______________________________________________________________________________


End file.
